Truly Sorry
by ICCFOWIGSM
Summary: Ikuto was determined to tell Amu his feelings. Amu was determined to get away from Ikuto. Will these two succeed? Or will something extremely terrible happen? Read to find out. AMUTO ONE-SHOT! XD


**I'm really in the mood for writing SC one-shots, so here's another one! I think this one will be much better because I noticed something I forgot in the last one. AMUTOOO!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

It was all his fault. He was truly sorry.

"I love you." the twenty-four year old whispered as a nineteen year old pinkette walked away from him. He had been trying to tell her his feelings for seven years, but at each attempt, she would think he was joking or would misunderstand. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was very frustrated at that point. _Why is she so dense? _he repeated in his head. He used to think she was just some little girl who didn't understand love and then she grew up, but apparently growing up didn't effect her feelings at all. When Ikuto looked at her; his heart would race, he would get excited, love overwhelmed him. The only thing keeping him from telling his feelings was her density.

Hinamori Amu was beautiful in his eyes. The way her bubble gum hair flowed gently to her waist; the way her golden eyes shined when she was excited; the way her silky smooth voice created words; the way her cheeks heated up when Ikuto teased her, it all made him fall in love with her. That day, Ikuto was determined to make her realize his true feelings. "Amu!" he yelled, before she could get in her new car she had been saving up for. She was extremely startled by Ikuto's actions; she dropped her keys. He hurried over to her side and picked them up for her. Ikuto placed them in Amu's soft hands and looked up to her glowing orbs.

"T-Thank y-you." she stammered, a light blush coming across her face. Amu was a bright young girl, her stylish features caught the eyes of many. Little did Ikuto know, she did have feelings for him. They caused the same problems for herself. Just hearing that deep, husky voice made the palms of her hands sweaty. She loved his perfectly tousled hair, his midnight blue eyes, his humorous personality that caused her cheeks to turn a deep scarlet, which indeed was happening at the time.

"Why are you stuttering, do you like me?"

"P-pervert!" she shouted, causing Ikuto to chuckle. After all these years, she still hadn't found out the true meaning of the word pervert. "W-why are y-you laughing?!"

"I think I should show you what a pervert _really _is." one of his famous smirks grew upon hid face. The cute girl was terrified, so she decided to get in her car quickly, slamming the door behind her. She hurriedly stuck the keys in the ignition and put the car in drive. Worried he wouldn't get his chance, Ikuto hurried to the passenger door and hopped in. Amu began driving and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, I think I got aw- EH?!" Amu just noticed the cat-like man, sitting on the seat next to hers.

"Awh, you were trying to get away from me?" he fake pouted, trying to awaken her mad phase. It was adorable when she was filled with anger and frustration. He loved pushing her buttons and watching her blow her top at him.

"Y-yes you p-pervert!" she angrily answered; her face growing hotter by the second. Oh how he loved it when she stuttered like that.

"Amu, we need to talk." Ikuto had taken her by surprise. Amu didn't know why but she had a strange feeling that something life changing was about to happen.

"W-why are you getting so serious, is something wrong?" the pinkette was starting to get worried, but she continued engaging in conversation while focusing on the road. Ikuto had thought for a while about what he should say when he had the perfect chance, and now he had it.

"When we met in that construction zone, I fell for you. When a blush covered your face, I laughed at you. When I stayed at your old house, I slept with you." her face grew a deep shade of red beyond the ripest tomato anyone on earth had ever seen. "When you kicked me out, I was depressed because of you. What I'm trying to say... is I love you."

Amu turned her face to Ikuto, showing the tears spilling down her face. Strands of her pink hair stuck to the sides of her face because there were so many tears. They obviously weren't sad tears; they were tears of happiness. "I-I-I f-feel t-the s-s-same w-way!"

The man leaned in for a kiss from the woman. They felt sparks flying as they smashed their lips together. They were passionately embracing each other, ignoring the car honks from outside; the two felt there was nobody else in the world but them. Ikuto was very happy that his feelings were accepted and Amu felt the same. The two youngsters found love and were showing it proudly. They were so busy in their 'own world', they forgot the new vehicle they were in was currently driving. Strawberry-girl's eyes widened in shock as she tore away from cat-boy and hit the breaks, but it was too late. The car was in the middle of an intersection and just collided with two others. Before Amu and Ikuto were going to be injured and possibly die, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces hoping for the best.

_When we were driving, I died with you. _

* * *

**I just decided to do one of those chat things that other people always do so I will do it now.**

**Ikuto: Why the hell did you kill us?!**

**Me: Because I felt like it! I really enjoyed it too.**

**Amu: Why?!**

**Me: Because I'm evil like that ...muahahaha...**

**Ikuto: But I was kissing her! I FINALLY GOT TO KISSS HERRRR!**

**Me: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Amu: Y-YOU ALREADY DID! **

**Me: R&R if you care and read my other SC one-shot 'Chocolate Bunny'. It's about Yaya and Kairi! **

**Ikuto: NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YAYA AND KAIRI!**

**Me: Shut up or I'll write a Tadamu story. **

**Ikuto: Fine.**


End file.
